


Wainting for You

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Day Three - Exploration, F/M, Fem! Senku, Genderbend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: In a quick movement, she hit him in the face, the sound echoed through the small alley promising a red mark in the near future on the man's pale skin. He didn’t react for a moment, until he gently took that delicate hand, to kiss the ring finger delicately.“As charming as ever, Dear Senku.” The affection in those words was clear, laden with so much truth compared to those he uses in court. “Have I told you how the light of the moon makes your eyes even more beautiful?”“Don't embarrass me in front of my crew.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Wainting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three - Exploration - Reincarnation, Tales, Pirates

The bar door opened, letting the loud voices fill the air, there were illegal bets all over the tables mixed with the smell of alcohol that flooded the establishment that in itself smelled of dirt mixed with saltwater. The oil lamps barely illuminated the place, leaving obscure corners scattered on all sides overflowing the danger that was entering inside.

Without hesitating steps, he entered the pier bar, keeping his head down as he slid across the tables without drawing attention, approaching a busy table where several were mugs coming in and out of it. Everyone seemed quite festive making him snort at the imprudence of such a band in the queens' lands.

Stupid, so stupid.

The smell of salt from them, the burned skins, their extravagant clothes... Pirates, obviously. But what attracted the most attention was how everyone involved the woman at the end of the table protectively while everyone at the bar kept their distance. Oh, he could smell the tense air and threats of gunpowder.

Sitting on the counter, the young woman leaned against the counter, exposing her cleavage towards him. “And what does a good man like you here?”

He laughed, leaning towards her. “Sweetheart, do you have any tea around here?”

She rolled her eyes, smiling at him from the corner. “I'll see what I can do for you, but if the boss asks, it wasn't me.” And she winked at him, making him laugh, while he leaned on his side to look at the tables. “But don't be curious tonight. There are people in this bar who could use your bones as toothpicks.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He whispered. “I'm already a big boy.”

Laughing, she stepped away to hit him on the arm. “I'll be right back with your tea, don't cause any problems, good man.”

“No promises.“

The girl walked away, entering a door behind the bar while swinging those hips pleasantly in his eyes. Nikki was a beautiful woman and she enjoyed that little game between them, even though he knew exactly where her preferences were.

He heard a whistle beside him, he looked out of the corner of his eye to find a man with long blond hair smelling of saltwater. He was looking where Nikki had just disappeared. “Good catch.”

“It's kind of impolite to talk about a lady like that.” He leaned with is back against the counter, watching the man smile like a fool in his direction as he leans forward so he could try to see Nikki again.

“All the girls are beautiful! And there is no harm to a man to enjoy a little.” The blonde nudged him playfully. “You understand what I mean.”

“Certainly not and don't touch me.” He pushed his elbow away with the back of his hand.

“Don’t be like that!” He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, making Gen feel the breath of alcohol. Certainly, that man was drunk.

“I'm warning you.” His voice came out cold.

“Oh, come on, we're just two men enjoying beautiful women!” Suddenly, the man screamed.

His hand dripped blood as it was attached to the wooden counter with a dagger, weapons suddenly rising, pointing in his direction, and in the same amount, swords were drawn. With his head down he raised his hands, hiding the small smile that was on his face.

Nikki appeared at the door with the hot tea. ”Shit.”

He laughed. “Sorry, sweetheart, I'll help you clean up later.”

“Why did you do that!?” Shouted the man looking at his hand. “Are you fucking insane!?”

He snorted looking at him with his dark blue eyes. “Maybe then you'll learn something.” But he continued to complain, making him roll his eyes. “Don't worry, you won't lose your hand mobility. Ok, maybe a little, but not everything. I'm a professional.”

“What the fuck?!” Shouted one with brown hair with a scarf on his head. “Is that what you have to say in your defense?”

“Captain.” The blonde with the daggers, with a cutting look, probably one of the strongest in the group, looked ready to accept any order.

But instead of an immediate order, what they received was a big laugh from the woman who sat with her feet on the table who seemed amused by the whole situation. She slowly stood up and approached the two men, she looked at Ryusui's hand before hitting him on the back making him regret.

“And I hope it serves as a lesson.” She spoke to him and then to the rest of the group. “For all of you. What happened here should not be repeated.” She looked at a girl with long blonde hair and then at the old man. “Ruri and Kaseki, take care of this idiot. The rest …” Her heavy gaze fell on everyone. “You know what you have to do.”

They started running, looking sideways at the man who hadn’t yet shown his face.

The captain raised an eyebrow at the man in the hat, ordering him to follow with her finger. She guided him outside, in a dark alley so poorly lit, pinning him against the wall with his head down, she raised his chin making him look into her eyes while he showed the rest of his smirk. In a quick movement, she hit him in the face, the sound echoed through the small alley promising a red mark soon on the man's pale skin.

He didn’t react for a moment, until he gently took that delicate hand, allowing it to rest on the side of his injured face. The woman's thumb caressed the face gently until the man dragged it to his lips to kiss the ring finger delicately, looking between his lashes to see those beautiful red eyes.

“As charming as ever, Dear Senku.” The affection in those words was clear, laden with so much truth compared to those he uses in court. “Have I told you how the light of the moon makes your eyes even more beautiful?”

“Don't embarrass me in front of my crew.”

“But, Dear Senku.” Gently, he ran a hand through the pretty woman's hair, making her captain's hat fall. “Did I read the situation wrong? Didn't you want me to teach them a lesson?”

“You didn't need to stab one of my men in the hand, idiot.” She pushed him in the chest. “Think before doing something.”

“I thought it would have more impact if they were in real risk. After all, they are such a new and promising crew, they have to understand the dangers, don't they?” Senku nodded, sighing in defeat as she rested her head on Gen's chest. “The blonde with the daggers, she never killed anyone, did she?”

“We aren’t that type of crew, mentalist.” She lifted her head, looking at him with those big, beautiful eyes. “You know that.”

”Of course I know.” Agreed breathless seeing how close their faces were.

Senku, stood on tiptoe, reaching for those anxious lips on hers, hers arms pulled the man down, unable to complain when Gen leaned them against the wall. He reached out to her thigh pulling it to put her leg wrapped in the man's waist.

The cleverness of Gen's fingertips provoked the exposed skin of his legs, making her body quiver and her nails scratching his neck, making him groan in appreciation. Their mouths touched, feeling the desire for those lips and tongue, as the bodies warm.

Separating, Gen looks delighted as he looks at Senku's face. “So beautiful.”

Senku's fingers twitched in his black hair, grabbing and pulling them. “Shut up.”

“So, so beautiful, Dear Senku.” His lips brushed hers. “The most beautiful, charming, and fearless.”

“Shut up mentalist.” She pulled him for another kiss that he interrupted quickly.

Breathless, Gen rested his forehead on hers. “How long are you going to stay this time?”

“Two or three days. Enough to supply.” She replied frowning. Gen hid his face in her shoulder, hugging her tightly while breathing deeply. “Gen?”

“You have to set sail tonight.”

“What?!” She looked shocked. “What happened?”

“Tsukasa finally convinced the queen that your crew is too big of a problem.” Her eyes widened, immediately realizing the danger of the situation. “He's relentless, Dear Senku. We know that. I am sure if I asked for an audience I would be able to convince the queen to extend the letter again, but …” Looking so affectionately at her, as if she could not bear the feelings that overflowed for so long (months, it had been months, maybe almost a year) ) to be able to see that person. “I can't do that to you.”

 _"Hold you here."_ Senku listens loud and clear. She swallows, thinking of the country that ignored her intelligence and her knowledge, expecting from her nothing more than a proxy machine and a perfect housewife. Wouldn't it have been like that with Gen, of course not, Gen always listened to her when they were talking science like she listened when he talked about his research about the human mind, but living without independence while waiting for him to protect her from all?

Use him as a shield? _How could she do that?_

And yet, is it different from what she is doing now?

“Come with me.” She kisses his lips smiling, trying to look sarcastic but losing because of all those illogical feelings. “A mentalist would be very useful.”

He shook his head, smiling sadly.

Like every time.

“Oh, Dear Senku. It is as good a proposal as the others. Tempting, so tempting.” _But not enough, is it?_ “But I was not made to be in second place and Dear Senku in your heart I can never win that place.” His palm covered her chest over her heart, Senku mirrored the movement, feeling his heart racing. “The distance makes the heart grow fonder and so I can at least have these moments to be the first.”

“Liar.”

“It's one of my specialties.” He walked away, picking up her captain's hat as he placed it over her head. “Go, your crew needs you.”

She looks between the street and Gen, before nodding slowly.

But before she left, she turned to him with a smirk. “Next time, you're coming with me, mentalist. And I will not take no for an answer! You've been here too long rotting that brain.”

Gen wailed dramatically. “And go to work like a slave on a boat? No way!”

She rolled her eyes. “Lazy.”

“You call it laziness, I call it selective work.” He winked. “Go, Dear Senku.”

“I'll be waiting for you.”

“And I for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to sleep.


End file.
